crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zevil
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Major Strickland page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkburn (Talk) 18:41, 5 October 2009 Admin I'm planning to promote more admins so do you want to be an admin? - Kenny 22:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) *Do you want to be one? - Lisle202 17:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *As an admin, you can do the following: delete pages(unrelated pages, low-effort pages with no proof, and blank pages), undelete pages, protecting pages(pages that are important to the Wiki, pages that are being messed up by users or unregistered ones, and your own user page), and merge pages. The rank above admin is sysop. Sysops have the same functions as admins, but can promote users to admin or sysops(when someone is made sysop, you can't change them back) and demote users(from admin to registered, for example). - Lisle202 23:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *I think that I'll put you in. Remember the rules: Never use your admin power for fun or you'll cause problems and may face consequences. - Kenny 06:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC) News I found this Page while checking on the category "Browse". This page allows users to post current events and such. On other Wikis, admins use this page to post events coming soon and several events. - Kenny 01:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Missions I was so bored that I created this game. This uses multiple choice plots and you decide what to do next. You may edit it or improve it. - Lisle202 20:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Well, that's a pretty good idea. Some users would have problems because, for example, Prophet first appeared in Contact, and his last appearance was in Reconing. Visitors would get confused as Prophet didn't appear in Assault, Onslaught, Awakening, or Core so I think your idea is better. Also, I would try to add quotes on the other character's page. Protect Do you want me to raise the security level to admin for your user page? There's only 4 admins(I gave them rules already so they shouldn't cause trouble) and you can personally edit your page without much worries to anonymous users or registered users messing with your user page. I did to my user page and the other admins' pages. - Lisle202 23:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Custom User Page This mourning, I made a custom user page and I thought that admins can have this kind of customized user page. You can check it out here: Right here. Also, you may copy it and paste it onto your user page and edit it with your personal information. - Lisle202 17:22, December 26, 2009 (UTC) *I made a new wiki: Crysis Fanon Wiki. I already made you admin of that wiki and I wanted the admins to have a special custom user page. You can check out my user page and copy it and paste it onto your user page and remove any references to Lisle202 and add your personal stuff and pictures. Demotion Notice Hey there! I'm S-D379, the newest administrator here on Crysis Wiki following a successful adoption request with Wikia/FANDOM. As you have been inactive for a long time on this wiki without meaningful edits, I've decided to demote your status from Administrator/SysOp to Rollbacker. I feel that as a former admin, you deserve more than just regular rights, so I felt Rollback rights was the best option. I'll be hopefully waiting for your return if possible. Cheers! 14:41, March 8, 2019 (UTC)